Volger's Bad Day
by FAStIllumINAtION
Summary: Alek confronts Volger about his newly decided future. A slight continuation of Goliath's ending.


Volger woke up knowing it would be a bad day, just not this bad. He waited in growing anticipation in his cabin, a wrinkled newspaper spread in his hands. His eyes skimmed the words, but their meaning never fully registered in his mind as his thoughts were too preoccupied with a deep seeded dread in the pit of his stomach. At last, a knock sounded on his door, and all at once the day became just as bad as he had expected it to be.

"You may enter," the Count reluctantly ground out. The door slightly parted to reveal the young prince, eyes alight, but strangely filled with something else, something… _apologetic_. The door slid open to reveal the young prince. "Your Highness," Volger greeted the boy with a unimpressed glance in his direction, his newspaper still held before him.

" _Guten tag_ , Count," was all he said. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Volger released a heavy sigh and lowered his paper onto his desk, turning to study Aleksandar. "What did you do?"

"We need to speak," Alek said, as he straightened up, attempting to compose himself.

"Then speak."

At the Count's words, Alek became fidgety again, now wringing his hands. He had been behaving strangely ever since the war ended, and Volger wondered if their was more to the story than he had told him. Alek stepped forward, straightening up as he did so, before he said the dreaded words.

"I have decided to renounce my titles."

Volgar locked his fingers together, bracing his arms on the desk. His sat extremely still allowing Alek's words to fully sink in. He would not be reclaiming his throne. Did he plan on being a commoner? How could they return to Austria? Surely the young prince would be recognized, especially after his recent feature in the newspaper. He could not simply waltz through his hometown without encountering trouble. The thought of trailing the boy for the remainder of his life was already causing a steady throbbing to strike his temple. Volger was certain this had everything to do with that cross-dressing girl.

"Your most serene Highness," the Count began, unable to keep the condescension from seeping through his voice, "I advice to carefully consider what you are suggesting. Do not be rash in this matter."

"I have thought about it," Alek countered. "I have thought about it extensively, and I believe what I am doing is the right thing. This is the most certain I have ever been about a descision."

"And why is that?" Volger asked, fingers massaging the pulsing side of his skull.

"Because this is the first descision I have made in my life where I feel happy."

"This has to do with that girl, doesn't it?" the older man questioned. Again, his words carried a certain lack of respect, but Alek was accostomed to it, and the Count really could not care less in this particular situation.

"Yes," was all that he said.

Volgar groaned internally, eyes falling closed as he tried to keep his composure. "Alek, I know you think you love that girl, but I assure you that it is mere affection. You are letting your emotions dictate your actions, and that is a deadly trait for royalty."

"I do love Deryn," Alek stated, not a shred of hesitance or doubt detectable in his voice. Volger had heard that resolution before in the boy's father. Foolishness seemed to run through the veins. "I love her," Alek repeated, "but she is not the sole reason for my descision."

This peaked Volger's interest, and he removed his fingers from their position covering his eyes to peer at the boy. He sat still, waiting for a continuation to the boy's statement.

"It is just like you said," Alek began, flashing his a rueful smile. "If I did choose to claim my throne, I would never...I could never be the ruler my father was. My people will prosper without me, but I will not prosper with them." He waited a moment before finishing his thought. "Especially not without Deryn."

"I never said that," Volger argued, mind fully occupied with Alek's deprecating choice of words. He had never had a doubt that Alek would be a fine ruler, well, not much. The boy simply needed experience and focus. _Yet_ , a voice inside of the Count argued, _he had recieved both of those during his time on the_ Leviathan _and this was the desicion he had ultimately come to._

"Not in so many words," Alek agreed, "but we both know it to be true."

Volger did not take the opportunity to confirm the boy's suspicions. Instead he waited a moment and then said, "So, you plan to be a commoner now? How will you return to Austria? A runaway prince and a Darwinist cross-dresser will undoubtedly draw attention."

A smile Volger had never seen on the young prince's face before revealed itself. It was a smile of lovestruck fools, if he was not mistaken. The Count barely restrained his heavy sigh of disapproval. The boy's next words would surely make everything worse.

"Actually," Alek said, green eyes alight with the thought of his future, "Deryn and I will be joining Dr. Barlow in London."

"What?" Volger inquired, shock evident despite his attempt to conceal it. "Why would you go with that woman?"

Alek was all but beaming now. "She's offered Deryn and I positions at the London Zoological Society."

"You are giving up your throne to become a zookeeper?" Volger exclaimed again, voice rising.

"Something of the sort," Alek confirmed, a chuckle lacing his words.

Volger sighed, fighting against a losing argument. This day had turned out to be so much more than he had been expecting... He supposed he would now be following the boy to London. There wasn't much more reason for him to return to Austria as a runaway Count than their was for Alek. But he could adjust to London. He was getting rather used to the fabrications and...he was rather found of the lady doctor. It wouldn't be that bad. Although, he supposed it did not really matter so long as the boy was happy.

"You are sure about this?" Volger asked, ready to be done with this taxing conversation. He did not want to fight the stubborn boy any longer than he had to.

"Absolutely certain."

Volger sighed once more. At least they still had the scroll case should Alek change his mind. Their was still a way to fix things if they were to go awry. _Where was that case anyway?_ Volger wondered.

"Then if you are sure," the Count ground out the words, "then I suppose I cannot stop you. You are just as stubborn as your father, after all."

Alek smiled, "Thank you, Count." With a slight incline of his head, Alek turned and left, the door shutting soundly behind him. The Count placed his face into his hands as he finally groaned aloud.

" _Mein gotte_."


End file.
